This invention relates generally to social networking systems and in particular to tracking conversions in connection with organic (i.e., not sponsored) content in a social networking system.
Social networking system users become engaged with other social networking system users by sharing photos, real-time status updates, and playing social games. The social networking environment also offers brand owners the ability to communicate with their customers and potential customers. Other users may then interact with the content posted to the system, such as by commenting on, liking, sharing, or performing various actions allowed by the system. But users and brand owners who post content to the system may not be able to see these interactions easily. For example, if a brand owner wants to see how many of its customers have comments on a picture that the brand owner posted to the social networking system, the brand owner may have to revisit the picture continually and count the number of comments. Moreover, many other interactions, such as views and shares, may not be visible to the brand owner at all. And even where the brand owner might manually review these interactions, information broken down by demographics may be impossible to obtain.